


angels

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: welcome to an october writing prompt list i found off google!day 1: angels"The painting Angel With Arquebus artistically represents what three causes marking the loss of Aztec civilization to the Spanish?""This isn't chemistry."





	angels

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time back on the writing scene since nasty ass middle school so bear with me! ive been trying to learn a lot from reading other writers' works and whatnot so wish me luck. these might be pretty short n sweet for a while until i get a better feel for things. hopefully these will get long/funnier/better as the month continues. also please critique me in the comments if you feel so inclined

Michelle Jones quite liked Peter Parker. Ever since they met in fifth grade, she made it a small personal goal of hers to be his ride or die one day. Of course, that got away from her a bit when she got swept up in some family drama during middle school and Peter quickly befriended one Ned Leeds. So Michelle and he never quite got back on until sophomore year. She had been sitting at the same lunch table as Peter and Ned for quite a while, not saying much, just overhearing their conversations and casually finding out that Peter was, in fact, Spider-Man (she already had her suspicions). Then, after his heroics in DC, she figured she might as well start talking to him because he very well could  _ die _ at like, any given moment. Fast-forward to a year later and the three of them make quite the trio. So when Peter  _ begs _ her to have a one on one decathlon practice at his house to catch up for regionals, she doesn’t really want to say no. Which is how she found herself sitting criss-cross applesauce on Peter’s Poe Dameron comforter flipping through index cards.  

 

"The painting Angel With Arquebus artistically reflects what three causes marking the loss of Aztec civilization to the Spanish?"

 

"This isn't chemistry.", Peter complained as he hung upside down from the ceiling. 

 

“I know that dummy, but you can’t just answer questions about hydrogen and whatever during a decathlon meet. You gotta know some other stuff, Pete.” Michelle replied. “And get down from there you’re distracting me.”

 

“I just don’t see why you or Abe can’t answer these art and literature questions.” Peter said, dropping from the ceiling and into the desk chair across from where Michelle sat on the bed. 

 

“Well what if one of us is out sick?”

 

“MJ you haven’t been sick since 6th grade. You claim to fight off germs with ‘sheer willpower’. Can’t you just make an exception? For me? Pretty please.”

 

“That I do. And no I can’t. What kind of captain would I be if I showed favoritism? Especially towards a cishet white male. Despicable.” Michelle replies with a feigned and exaggerated look of disgust. 

 

“That isn’t really my fault MJ but I accept considering our current social and political climate. Guns, germs, and steel.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Guns, germs, and steel. That’s the answer to the question.”

 

“Oh. Correct. Next question, nerd.”


End file.
